When Blaine Meet Kurt - Chapter 5 - Prom Night
by ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summary – This Fanfiction is my own made up fanfiction about Blaine from Dalton Academy meet Kurt from McKinley. It will be my version of how they meet, but also stay trueful to the way they meet in glee as well. It may have other glee charters in and contain strong theme of topics like abuse, bulling and maybe talk off sex – if you not like – don't read! Other then that please enj


Glee Fanfiction – When Blaine Meet Kurt

Summary – This Fanfiction is my own made up fanfiction about Blaine from Dalton Academy meet Kurt from McKinley. It will be my version of how they meet, but also stay trueful to the way they meet in glee as well. It may have other glee charters in and contain strong theme of topics like abuse, bulling and maybe talk off sex – if you not like – don't read! Other then that please enjoy and review! (Please Note – M RATED – I Don't Own Glee)

 **Hey Glee Fans! Just want to start by saying sorry for a later update I been having troubles with the program I use to write my fanfiction on – so it kind of been a bit of a mess, but thanks for sticking with me! So this is chapter 5 of When Blaine Meet Kurt prom night! I hope you like it , it a long chapter so pls bear with it and if you like it – REVIEW! Please reviews mean a lot to me so please! Other then that just wanted to say thanks to my friend SeanDavidGold For the nice help comment on his fanfiction – it was amazing so pls give it a read it's a Klaine one called One Day At A Time and it amazing so pls check it out! Other then that guys pls – Keep On Reading Ohmygleeme23**

When Blaine Meet Kurt – Chapter 5 – Prom Night

(Wednesday 3rd January 2018 – The Next Day – 8:30 in the Morning)

Kurt was back at home with his dad. He was up early as usual making his dad breakfast for the morning. And despite what happened on stage, was in a great and happy mood – (because after all if it didn't happen, he wouldn't be with Blaine) he thought to himself. Beside that Kurt was happy because today was the day of his high school prom.

He had pictured it in his head a million times over and over again. What he would wear, who he would take and what he would do. Yes Kurt had a plan that he was going to follow to assure the night was just perfect. 10 minutes later, his dad came down the steps in his PJ's and slippers walking into the kitchen like a zombie. "Moring Kido" he said smiling "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Good Thanks" he replied "Breakfast is on the kitchen table" he continued whiled racing out the door , but before he could make it was stopped. "Woo, woo,woo,woo,woo! Stop a second, where are you going in such a hurry kid?" Burt asked looking worried." I meeting Rachel and were walking to school together" he said calmly.

"Rachel?" he quested "Just Rachel, no one else like that boy?" Burt asked smiling. "Who boy would that be dad?" Kurt asked. Burt looked at him for a couple of minutes with a look that said (You know exactly which boy am talking about look).

Before answering "You know – that boy – your secretly lover" Burt said smirking. "You mean Blaine – my boyfriend" Kurt said smirking right back at him. "Yeah" he said "But I think that Boy has a better ring to it "he replied.

"No I not – He goes to a different school to me Dalton Academy, so I will not see him in till later when he will be picking me up from the house for prom" Kurt explained. "Ok – but after prom sight home ok? I don't want no funny busy" he said in his dad tone.

"Yes dad I get it, beside we only just got together! Now I really need to go I said I meet Rachel at 9:30 by the bus stop" Kurt said. "Ok go on then I'll see you after school" Burt said. With that Kurt run to the door and gripped his bag in his hand before shouting back quickly to his dad "I will, I Love you".

About 20 minutes later Kurt was finally at the bus stop – and there stood one Rachel Berry waiting for him." What took you so long?" she asked. "I been waiting for you like half hour!" she said. "Sorry" he said "My dad thought I was meeting Blaine and we had the father, son talk about things" he explained in a where there they stood looking at each other in awaked silent.

"Oh ok , Right then lets go to school, the sooner we go to school, the sooner in the break we can go shopping for prom clothes" he explained. And with that the friends walked to school, and sure enough after 3 lessons it was time for break. "Right Ladies" Kurt said looking at Rachel, Quinn, Tina, Laura, Santana, Britany and Mercedes "Prom Shopping?" he asked. All the girls smiled and said yes, and all went shopping for prom wear.

Wear as back at Dalton Academy Blaine was sitting with the warblers at the lunch table, where they were teasing him about taking Kurt to prom. "So" Wes said "I have one question?" he continued. "What's that?" Blaine asked looking confused. "Which one of you will be wearing the dress?" he said laughing with the other warblers. Blaine looked at Wes in hurt "That not funny! I love Kurt! I Love Him! And your just jeloses because he is a million times better then the girls you are taking!" he said shouting at the warblers, with that he left and went and sat on his own and ate lunch.

Meanwhile in the town shopping centre Kurt and the girls where in a prom shop, till trying to look for the perfect prom outfits. So far Tina and Mercedes where the only two who had found the perfect dresses. Everyone else including Kurt himself was still looking for the one – and this was the last prom shop in town.

An Hour later everyone apart from Kurt had found the right outfit they wear looking for. They all felt bad Kurt, after all it was his idea – and he got them all discounts on there dresses. Then it hit them – and Quinn had a plan. With Kurt still looking so told the girls the plan – and they loved it! And with that they took a sad looking Kurt back to school. When they got back, Kurt went into the hall with the lockers to call Blaine. Whiled the other girls he went with, went to the art room to work on something.

And after a quick phone call and two bad classes school was finally over. And when that final ball rang Kurt was out of there quicker then the flash, when suddenly he heard his name being shouted by all of the girls he had taken shopping in break. And of course Rachel's was the loudest "KURT!" she shouted "KURT! KURT! STOP! "She said. With that Kurt stopped on the heat of his purple dot matins. "What do you want?" he said calmly "Well" Quinn said finally court up with the rest of the other girls "We wanted to give you this" she she handing over a big bag with a gold bow on it.

"What is it?" he asked intrigued to know what it was. "Open it and you'll find out" Quinn said happily. With that Kurt opened the bag and found a beautiful hand made prom outfit with just the right of colour and flair for him to be able to pull off. "Girls, this is amazing! Thank you so much! I shall wear it with pride!" he said smiling, give each and everyone of them a hug and kiss on the cheek, before going home to meet Blaine.

A hour later Kurt was home he said hi to his dad , told him about his dad and had dinner and went upstairs to get ready whiled dancing around his room to ABBA'S Song Mamma Mia happily. Whiled Kurt was happy doing that there was a knock at the door which Burt got.

When he opened the door there stood Blaine in a black suit, a white shirt and a black tie. Slowly followed by a nice black tie and black shoes to match. And finally a pink rose near his chest pocket. "Good evening Mr. Hummel" he said smiling at the older man "Is Kurt ready?" he asked politely. Burt looked at him as if he was judging him on everything he did, even just breathing Blaine felt like he was going to drop dead the finally after a awaked five minutes of the quiet Burt finally spoke . " Almost just give him another three hours" Burt laughed "But in the main time come in I like to talk to you" he said looking at Blaine more calmly then before hand.

With that Blaine stepped inside the Hummel's house and Burt steeped into the kitchen and made him and Blaine a cup tea and came back in. "Thank you sir" Blaine said to Burt. "No need boy call me Burt" he said smiling. "Ok thank you Burt" Blaine said smiling back.

"So Boy what your story, what your life, how did you meet Kurt" he asked. "Well" Blaine said "My name is Blaine Anderson and I live with my mum and my dad. I came out gay to them about a year ago and they don't really seem to be that ok if I honest. But then we don't really talk much" he explained "As for school I go to Dalton Academy and I am captain of the glee club the warblers, and I meet Kurt as we had to meet the captain of the glee clubs for sectionals" he said "And I chose to put myself forward to meet the captain of McKinley high glee club, but Rachel was sick, so I ending up with the pleaser of meeting your beautiful and amazing son Kurt" he ended.

"Good" Burt said "So you think a lot of Kurt?" he asked. "Yes, yes Kurt is a wonderful human, and I can't think of anyone more I would want as my boyfriend" he said. "Good" Burt said "In that case you can date Kurt, and come around her any time you like" he said smiling. "Thank you Burt I like that" Blaine said smiling back at the older man.

And as sure as they finished Kurt came down in his prom outfit and sure enough a pink rose on this chest pocket – just like Blaine's. "Hi Blaine" he said smiling happily at him and with that Blaine looked up in shock (good shock) "Wow Kurt you look amazing!" he said. With that comment Kurt was blushing a dark shed of pink. "Thanks you don't look that bad yourself" he said smirking. With that Blaine got the car ready whiled Kurt said goodbye to his dad.

After a 20 minute drive the couple wear finally at the prom. The meet up with Kurt's friends where Blaine was inrounded to everyone as Kurt boyfriend. The two danced and then it was time to says who prom king and queen was and everyone was hoping and prying it was Kurt for queen and Blaine for king as they would be perfect. And sure enough it was.

Finally after a night of fun and dance the prom was over. Everybody was saying there goodbyes and then Blaine drove Kurt home.

After a ten minute drive they where home and Kurt went to get out of the car- when Blaine pulled his arm, cupped his face and kissed him gentle but passinalty. "Thanks" Blaine said. "For what?" Kurt asked calmly. "Just an amazing night – with my new amazing boyfriend" he said "Aww Blaine" Kurt said pulling him back into a kiss when they where intruped by Burt shouting "Ok time to come in now Kurt!" he shouted. "Coming dad" he said laughing with Blaine at Burt's reaction. "I come and see you after school at Dalton tomorrow" he said kissing Blaine "I can't wait, Love you" he said. "Love you too" he said and walked back into his house.

QUICK NOTE - JUST TO SAY HERE IS THE DRESSES I WOULD HAVE CHOSE FOR EACH OF THE GIRLS AT THE PROM LIKE IN MY STORY CLICK ON THE LINK BELOW IF U LIKE TO SEE THEM

Rachel – .

Quinn – . /search?hl=en&biw=1366&bih=631&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=yANqWp7kGKuXgAazuIbYBw&q=pink+prom+dress&oq=pink+prom+dress&gs_l=psyab.3..0j0i67k1j0l2j0i67k1j0l2j0i67k1j0l2.58345.62000.0.63..718.0j5.5.0...0...1c.. -ab..0.5.714...0i7i30k1j0i13k1. 1aY#imgrc=MdOtKS-8_cdPgM:

Mercedes – .

Tina – product_photos/52621154/_23020102176_

Santana – s/files/1/0705/4263/products/mm_ ?v=1499259244

Britany – .

Laura - /images/I/71dAgPUbwKL._UY445_.jpg

KURT AND BLAINE THE SAME AS IN THE PICTURE


End file.
